Name
by Reika Aoyama
Summary: What happens when Ryoma meets a girl one summer whom he doesn't know?


Echizen Ryoma never knew her name. He didn't even know where she lived or where she studied. He only took notice of her long honey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

The first time he met her was while he was practicing at a local sports center one summer. She unexpectedly came up to him and smiled.

"Hi. You're Seigaku's Echizen Ryoma, right?"

Ryoma ignored her and continued practicing. He was not in the mood with dealing with his fan girls.

The girl laughed. "I'm not one of your fan girls, if that's what you're worried about. It's okay if you don't want to talk to me. I've just heard a lot about you from my cousin, that's all."

This caught his attention. He slowly turned to her and gave her a curious look. "Cousin?"

She nodded happily. "My cousin plays tennis. Although he's not as good as you are, he really thinks highly of you."

Ryoma noticed that she was carrying a tennis racket with her and couldn't help but ask, "Do you play tennis?"

"No!" She violently shook her head. "I mean, yes. Yes, I do. But I'm not that good. I'm here so I could observe other people play tennis. I've never had proper lessons."

He smirked and continued practicing. She observed him for a while longer and went away to practice.

As Ryoma finished practicing, he passed by the court where she was practicing. "Mada mada dane," he muttered. Surely, she had a lot to work on.

For the next few weeks their meeting were more of a routine. She would go up to him, watch him practice, and ask questions. After a few minutes, she'd leave and he'd catch her practice.

"I can teach you if you want," he offered once after seeing her practice.

She looked at him with grateful blue eyes. "Really? Demo.. I might be a nuisance. I often ask too many questions. I have a hard time keeping up."

"I can manage," he said. "Now let's check your form."

The girl was a fast learner. In no time, she was good enough to try for a spot in any middle school tennis team.

"Here," she said as she handed him an ice-cold grape Ponta. It's the fourth day since she's been acting weird.

Ryoma looked at her in surprise. "What's this for?" He was taken aback as she hugged him.

"Arigatou goizamasu, Ryoma-kun. I got to defeat my cousin in a tennis match yesterday. He was shocked! He said I have greatly improved. And it's all thanks to you."

He awkwardly patted her back. "Was your cousin really that good?"

"He's very good." She pulled away and looked at him with sad eyes. "Thank you."

"What's wrong?"

"We're moving. It'll still be around here but they need me to help out with arranging the things." There were tears in her eyes.

Ryoma gently wiped her tears away. He was never the one to do this, but there's just something in this girl. "I guess this is goodbye?"

It's already the first day of school and Ryoma still hasn't had a decent sleep. The girl has been occupying his thoughts for the last week. He'd go back to the sports center, hoping to see the girl but to no avail. He even went around the nearest neighbourhoods to ask around. But what's the point of asking for someone whose name you don't know?

He did ask his father for surely he'll get laughed at. His father might say something that would make him turn scarlet.

Ryoma mustered up his strength and dragged himself to school.

"Now settle down, class," the teacher said. "I know you're all excited to share your summer escapades but we'll save that until later."

The noise died down.

The teacher found this satisfactory and motioned a girl to enter the room. "Class, this is Fuji Haruka. She'll be joining this class from today onwards."

Ryoma gaped. She was the girl he was with the whole summer. 'So Fuji-sempai's her cousin,' he thought. 'Haruka.' Her name had a nice ring to it."

Haruka smiled. "I'm Fuji Haruka. I used to study in St. Rudolph. It's a pleasure to be here. Please take care of me."

There was chatter. "How are you related to Fuji-sempai?"

"I'm his cousin."

"Haruka, you'll be sitting beside Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma, please raise your hand so she'll know where you are."

Hazel meets blue. Ryoma smirked. "I believe there's no need for that, Sensei."

Haruka nodded and made her way to her seat. All eyes were on her as she sat down and placed her book bag below her desk. She looked at Ryoma and smiled. "We meet again."

Ryoma just couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
